Isn't Someone Missing Me?
by This.Serph
Summary: After struggling to deal with the complications between himself and Dante, Nero runs away from home in order to find solace in lonliness. -Yaoi-


Title: Isn't Someone Missing Me?  
Author: William Birkin [Little Willy Birkin]  
Pairing: There is no pairing, so, nyaaaah!  
Disclaimer: I don't own Nero or any other character mentioned; besides Trevor. In fact, Capcom owns them and my soul. Damn them!  
Notes: Another of my extra special blah, blah, blah! It's also sad! But don't cry, cause I already did! [Lyrics: Evanescence - Missing]

* * *

Please, please forgive me.  
But I won't be home again.  
Maybe someday you'll have woke up,  
And, barely conscious, you'll say to no one:  
"Isn't something missing?"  
You won't cry for my absence, I know.  
You forgot me long ago.  
Am I that unimportant…?  
Am I so insignificant…?  
Isn't something missing?  
Isn't someone missing me…?

* * *

The night had offered silence and no warmth except for the falsity of it that was in the form of blankets and pillows that harbored a early-twenty year old male, one with quite an odd job at that; demon hunter. Whether or not he'd continue that trade was beyond him at the moment. Instead, that was the least of his worries and pushed to the back of his mind. Perhaps that was for the better. Perhaps pushing off his duty was the better idea. He'd let _him_ handle that.

_Him…._[And if I sleep, just to dream of you and wake without you there…]

Nero sighed, shifting under the warmth as he pressed his human hand against the top of the pillow. He had previously stripped himself of all the regular attire and was now down to nothing more then a pair of shorts and a wife beater that formed to his person and every muscle of his body. Cerulean hues were tightly closed, his demonic hand curling into the sheets below him.

_My…demonic hand… I hate you. I hate you so much… There isn't a person in the world…that would touch it or truly "love" it. You're a liar… _[Though I'd die to know you love me…I'm all alone…]

Nero's fingers tightened their grip on the pillow and sheet, the flesh of his hand turning white as he gritted his teeth. He wanted the pain in his heart to disappear and for everything that ever happened to wash away with the storm. Then maybe, just maybe, he'd be released from the agony of it all.

Unfortunately, that wasn't the case. There was nothing anyone could say that could wash away the pain and moving on to Trevor wasn't something he was going to do. He didn't want to push his pain on to the boy who stayed by his side without question and who had openly been nice to him_. _He sighed, opening his eyes. His vision was blurry and his lungs felt like they'd iced over and there was something missing…

[Isn't something missing…?]

How long he had been there was beyond him. He could only remember a short image of the clock he had glanced at before locking himself away in this room. The room that belonged to _them_ in _their_ house…

_I…It's them, it is… I woke up in a dream and fell asleep in a nightmare… Where did I go wrong? This empty bed of mine…Why did I even bother… You told him and I hate you, I hate you and if you would die today then maybe…just maybe…_

Maybe…what? What would it be had Leon died in the next few hours…Would he be happy or angry? Or sad?

Nero released his grip on the sheets and pillows and pushed himself up, sliding out of the bed. He stepped towards the window and pushed it up, leaning against the wall and out of the window in the cool air. The icy rain bit at his cheeks and nose, drenching his hair so that it stuck to his forehead and cheeks. His hands rested against the sill of the window, keeping himself from falling as he leaned more out of the window.

_Even though I'd be sacrificed,_

_You won't try for me, not now._

_Though I'd die to know you love me,_

_I'm all alone._

_Isn't someone missing me?_

_No on would notice…None of them. I still have this and…and…._

He slipped out of the window, catching a hold of the nearest object with Devil Bringer and dropping himself down against the lower grass. He shivered, wrapping his arms around himself as he hurried down the street; bare feet splashing through the water.

_I'm so cold…and you're not here…_

Maybe he was being childish or unreasonable, but even so, there was nothing rational about this thought process. There never was. No one, human, demon or even half-breed ever thought rationally about something so…devastating as this. He wasn't even sure what the hell this all was…

_Please, please forgive me,_

_But I won't be home again._

_I know what you do to yourself,_

_Shudder deep and cry out;_

"_Isn't something missing?"_

"_Isn't someone missing me?"_

_And if I bleed, I'll bleed,_

_Knowing you don't care._

_And if I sleep just to dream of you_

_And wake without you there,_

_Isn't something missing?_

_Isn't something…_

Nero hadn't really thought of his destination. Never planned on where he would go. Instead, he simply allowed for his feet to take him wherever they so desired to go. His eyes were blurry still and even now, the scenery was completely unfamiliar. Wherever he was, he didn't care. If he were to get killed, then that was fine with him. If someone were to kidnap him or if he were to be hit by a truck, then that would've been perfect… That was what he wanted the most right then and there. Even if it seemed irrational, he didn't care. There was no rational thought in him. There never would be…

_Not now, not ever… I hate you and I hope you die… I hate you and…and no matter what, I never want to be in the house, in that room or near you again. I never want to see you…never…._

He closed his eyes, hurrying through the storm and over the wet grass.

_I'll never turn back…never…I'll run away from it all._

He stopped, dropping himself down upon a bench nearby. He pulled his knees to his chest, wrapping his arms around his legs. He pressed his face into his legs, murmuring against the flesh and letting his tears mix with the rain. There was nothing the could say to bring him back and he hoped and prayed to God that no one found him. He closed his eyes, laying himself down against the bench stayed perfectly still.

_I wish to sleep and never awaken. Nothing in this world can replace what you have taken…_

_Isn't someone missing me…?_


End file.
